Plant Man
"Plant Man" is the third episode of Season One, and the 3rd overall episode of the Flapjack Dub. It originally aired on YouTube on February 5th, 2010. Synopsis Flapjack and K'nuckles try to help Doc Boy out by collecting poop at Pingas Island, but a shrub monster named Ganon keeps getting in their way. Characters present *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Retarded Whale *Doc Boy *Ganon (debut) *Stormalong residents *Giant Plot At the Candy Barrell, Flapjack offers Doc Boy some stuff he got at Burger King for two pieces of candy, but Doc Boy refuses to take any of it. Doc Boy is then shown serving his customers blended feces from elephants, since he hasn't stocked up on decent food. Flapjack takes out some poop he found from his kids meal and everyone mistakes it as fruit. Doc Boy says that if Flapjack gives it to him, he'll be able to supply fresh fruit for everyone in Stormalong. However, K'nuckles ends up eating it and everyone (save Flapjack) begins to gang up on him. One of the pirates threatens to cut him open, but Flapjack stops him by saying that he and K'nuckles will get more poop for everyone. The Retarded Whale takes the duo to Pingas Island to stock up on more poop for the Candy Barrell. Flapjack and K'nuckles are clueless to know where they can find any poop, so they decide to ask a nearby giant. The giant warns the duo about someone named Ganon, who K'nuckles says is from a really bad video game from the Legend Of Zelda series. Flapjack and K'nuckles find a piece of poop, until a shrub monster comes out of the bushes ready to attack them, who is revealed to be Ganon. K'nuckles faints and Ganon ends up eating the poop on top of him, while Flapjack hides in a nearby bush. K'nuckles wakes up hours later to realize that the poop is gone and they have to look for more. Later on, Flapjack and K'nuckles are seen having bad luck since Ganon took every piece of poop they could find. Flapjack suggests to trap Ganon using condoms, which K'nuckles replies to as "the stupidest thing he has ever come up with". They end up setting a trap using condoms, but K'nuckles decides to paint a rock to look like poop to make the trap be more successful. Flapjack suggests using actual poop instead and K'nuckles sets out to find some. K'nuckles finds a piece of poop, but again, Ganon takes it from him. K'nuckles insults him and then Ganon begins to charge at K'nuckles, looking enraged. Flapjack sees K'nuckles being chased by Ganon and is about to get speared by him. Ganon tells K'nuckles to join him and promises to make his face the greatest on Pingas Island or else he'll die. K'nuckles refuses and stands up against Ganon telling him that he is going to kick his ass. The trap ends up backfiring and catches K'nuckles instead of Ganon. Ganon is about to kill Flapjack, until he notices a painted condom that he mistakes as poop. This results in Ganon breaking his teeth after biting it a bunch of times, making Flapjack and K'nuckles feel sorry for him. Flapjack and K'nuckles take Ganon back to the Candy Barrell for some blended elephant feces and manage to bring some poop back for everyone. Doc Boy asks Flapjack how he managed to get the poop, but then notices that everyone is eating the poop instead of the fruit inside it. K'nuckles is also seen eating poop and says that his breath smells like turd now. The episode ends with Ganon telling everyone that they must die and Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Doc Boy sharing a good laugh over that line. Category:Episodes Category:Flapjack Dub Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Flapjack Dub Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Boy